The Captain's Return
by Kami74
Summary: What if Emma had seen the Jolly Rodger approach Storybrooke? The Captain's back, and Cora's got something up her sleeve that could change everyone's lives forever. While Killian's out for revenge, Emma's out for justice, and when they realize they might have something together, denial sets in. *****ON HIATUS, SORRY!*****
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm still new to Fanfiction but I decided that if I can't have Killian, then Emma certainly needs to. Enjoy! I'm not really expecting reviews, but hey, they are nice. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge) ;)**

**Disclaimer: Let's get real people. I, in no way, own Once Upon A Time or the characters. Face it, if I did then Emma would already be with Killian. Well, that or I'd be be with Killian. Both sound nice. ;)**

**Emma's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat, clutching my bedsheets. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand right next to the bed and checked the time. Three in the morning. Flippen fantastic. I groaned and rose out of the warm sheets, heading over to my closet. Nightmares had been my constant companion ever since me and Snow White, well, mom had gotten back from the whole beanstalk escapade. The thing is, I could never remember what they were about. Then again, if they were nightmares, would I really want to find out? I shook my head as I pulled on some jeans and a black tee shirt. I shrugged on my red leather jacket and slipped into some boots that reached mid-calf. Obviously if I'm up now, there's going to be no getting back to sleep.

I walked out of my small bedroom and into the kitchen. Snow and Charming were cuddled on the larger bed adjacent from the kitchen. It would have been less weird to see if they weren't my..parents. I turned on the coffee machine (my lifesaver) and reached for a mug from one of the cupboards.

Luckily, Henry wouldn't be up for a while, so it'd be safe to go and patrol the town for a bit. I loved the kid, but I don't want him following me in the middle of the night across town. Heck, I still don't know more than half the people here.

When the coffee was done, I poured the scalding liquid into the mug and grabbed my keys, ready to go.

"Emma?" A groggy voice asked. I turned around and saw Mary Margaret sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, trying to sound accusing, but her yawn ruined the effect.

"I'm going to go out, do some..sheriff stuff. I've been gone too long, so I'm guessing that there's paper work to be done at the office." I groaned inwardly at the sudden realization that what I was saying was probably true. David probably didn't even look at the paperwork. Jerk. Mary Margaret stretched her arms.

"I'll come with you." She said, beginning to get out of bed.

"No!...I mean, no I'm fine. It's just paperwork. I don't want you falling asleep at the station." I said, desperately hoping she'd change her mind about coming with. I could use a little alone time and that's not really possible if I'm with Mary Margaret. It would defeat the whole concept of ALONE time. Snow narrowed her eyes at me, already suspicious.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her posture stiffening. I waved my hand dismissively while taking another sip of my coffee.

"Yeah. It won't take long...actually scratch that. If David didn't look at anything then I'll be there for a while, but I'll see you in the morning." I said, inching towards the door while talking. Snow sighed and eased her head back next to Dav- dad. I've got to get used to that.

"Okay, but if there's trouble or you're too bored, just call." She said, already down for the count. I smiled and made my way out of the apartment and into the town of fairy tales.

The sound of my feet smacking the pavement echoed across the deserted street. In a few hours, these streets would be full with every kid's dream. Real life story characters. For now though, I was the only one out. Not that I was actually expecting anyone else. Getting up at three in the morning to go for a stroll is just crazy talk.

Finally, the station came into view. I practically ran the last few steps to the door. Despite all of the magic, princesses, and fairies here, this town was creepy at night. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. The police station was honestly just as creepy during the day as it was the night. All that paperwork...I shuddered.

I pulled out a chair and sat at my desk. That's all I did for about ten minutes. Sit and stare at the pile of paper before me. Would it have hurt David to at least browse through it all? I sighed and looked over a few? Picking up a little at a time, I saw that they were all complaints. Really? People couldn't get along for a few weeks? I placed my head in my hands. This was going to take some time.

A few hours later, I was half way done with the paperwork. I was also pretty sure half of my life was gone. I sighed and picked up a random complaint. Wait. This one was from yesterday? Great. Current complaints. I scooted closer to my desk and looked it over. It was from Granny and she was complaining about...the weather acting up? I burst out laughing, a sign that I had officially gone mental. The ocean had been going crazy...wind howling...wow.

I looked up from the paper, now questioning myself. Granny was one of the people who I could actually take seriously and probably not end up looking stupid. If she was complaining about the ocean, then I should probably go check it out. Besides, if she had filed an official complaint (which she had) I had to check it out. Can't let the ocean go and disturb anyone else. I rolled my eyes. Yes, that was it. Another good reason to go, was all the other complaints were about people and five in the morning was not a good time to go knock on some doors. I zipped up my jacket, grabbed my keys, and left the station.

"I don't get paid enough for this." I grumbled under my breath as I set out to the docks. It didn't take long to get there, granted that everything was packed pretty close together in Storybrooke.

I strolled onto the dock and stared at the ocean for a while. It was actually pretty wild. The waves were lashing out at the sky, determined to reach higher than the previous one. I sat down on one of the crates and continued to watch the furious body of water.

I was about to call it a night and declare Granny weather weary when something caught my eye. I squinted to try to get a better look. A ship was approaching Storybrooke, and it looked big. People couldn't have already found their way into the little town, could they? My senses went into overdrive. There were way too many weird things going on for someone to stop in for a visit. I pulled out my cell phone, but didn't take my eyes off of the ship.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Emma? What's going on?" Snow asked, concern already dripping from her voice.

"I think we may have a few visitors to Storybrooke." I said, narrowing my eyes at the ship. Something wasn't normal about this boat.

"What?" Mary Margaret screeched. I heard a smack on the other end. "David, wake up!" She yelled. My mouth fell open as two figures came into view. Two very, very bad figures.

"Mary? I'll call you back." I said.

"No! Wait-" I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket, walking up the dock towards the ship. I wanted to be sure. I squinted my eyes again and gasped. The Jolly Rodger had somehow found its way to Storybrooke.

"Crap."

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for the great response you guys. :D Anyway, I just want to thank some beautiful, beautiful fans of mine. ;P**

**Okay this is going to be a bit of a mouthful. First of all thank you to MusicalLover17, Honeydewmelon56, Lisa1972, 5289belle, and MaidMarian17. I loved all of your reviews! Next, a huge thanks to CaptainSwan109, Cyber-Porygon, DPrincess, JET1967, JainaZekk621, Lyfe'sFyre, Obsidian Night, RiverRunS, SwanQueen4055, Tentacion Prohibida, cindysark, ladyluck1155, lundinbridge, onetreefan, xteamxjacobxbabyx, Angel-with-Black-Wings13, and NatalieH. You guys are all so amazing and I love you all! (^-^)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Once Upon A Time related...yet. Muhwahahahahaha! I'm just kidding... ;_;**

Killian's POV

"Soon Hook, you'll have your revenge...and I'll have my daughter." Cora said, placing her hands on the edge of the ship. I did not want her touching my ship. I grinned in a way that had mermaids swooning back in Neverland.

"That's if she'll even accept you." I got up and walked closer to her, getting in her face to prove my point.

"You did, you know, kill her true love." I pointed out. Cora's face was eerily calm as she met my gaze.

"I'm sure you know what that feels like, don't you?" She asked, and then turned the direction of her body towards the approaching town. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes in anger. That day tore my heart apart. My Milah...I looked away from the heartless woman before me.

"Aye," I said, "and I'm going to kill the man who made me feel that pain. Imagine what Regina wants to do to you. She's already tried to kill you." I muttered, walking back to my previous position by the front of the ship, placing my hands on the rail. I decided to be silent and just let Cora sit on her fear of Regina. She would never admit it, but I could tell that she was afraid of her daughter and how dark she had become. After all, it was her daughter that started this whole damn thing.

The small speck of land began to approach quickly as the wind picked up. I squinted at the little town coming into view. Was that really where they all lived? It was so...minuscule. It must be hell living that close to one another.

The skies were beginning to light up with the first rays of dawn, illuminating the dock coming into view...wait.

"What the hell?" I walked back over to Cora, seeing her visibly stiffen up. There was a person standing there, just watching my ship come closer and closer. I squinted my eyes and then took a step back. That red leather jacket and blond hair aren't hard to miss. Only one person can pull off a red leather jacket with that shade of blond that I know. I narrowed my eyes and smiled. Cora had a slightly different reaction.

Cora clenched her fists and swore a little under her breath. Very un-ladylike. I turned and walked to the front of the ship to see her. Swan was just standing there, frozen. Looking at my ship. I grinned and leaned against The Jolly Rodger. She could see me. I gave a little wave and watched as she took a few steps back and then began running in the opposite direction.

Emma's POV

He saw me. I turned away from his stare and began running away from the dock. I had to warn everyone that Cora and Hook were back. Especially Mr. Gold and Regina. I gave a short laugh while running. The people I had to warn the most of oncoming evil, were already evil themselves. Irony at its worst.

I turned down the street towards Granny's diner and stopped on the corner of the road, gasping for air. Despite the fact that this town was small, that didn't make the run any easier.

I gulped down some air and ran the rest of the way towards Gold's shop. I reached for the doorknob and immediately felt a brush of cold air. Dammit. The voice behind me was seeping with victory, as if she had just caught me. Which, I suppose, she had.

"Now Emma. Is running really necessary?" I hated the way her voice sounded like an elderly old grandmother, when it reality, it was the voice of a dangerous woman.

I turned around to find Cora. My eyes went wide. Ever since me and Snow left her land, I'd desperately hoped that I wouldn't ever have to see her again. She had started all of this mess. I narrowed my eyes with a new confidence.

"To get away from you, anything is necessary." I said, voice low. I was using the voice that i would use for criminals. She was about as criminal as you could get. Cora chuckled.

"That is a very true statement Emma. It's a shame that it's never worked for anyone before. Now, tell me, what are you doing here?" She asked, pointing to the shop behind me. I could ask her the same thing. I smiled.

"Just going to get a few things. I'm more of an early shopper." I crossed my arms over my chest, straightening my posture.

Cora looked me over.

"You're very brave, but if you won't tell me then I think I'll find out for myself." Cora waved her hand, making me fly out of the way. I hit the ground, all air rushing out of my body. My head smacked the pavement as I heard the small bell of the shop door ring, signaling that Cora had entered. I hope Gold gets out alive. I sat up slowly and put my hand on the back of my head, coming back with a puddle of blood in my palm. I gasped and stood up cautiously, black spots already taking over my vision. I staggered a little down the street, keeping my hand pressed to my head. The blood was starting to seep through my fingers.

I collapsed on my knees about halfway down the road, vision blurry. I lied down on the cement sidewalk, eyes fluttering. When a pair of black boots came into view right in front of me, I didn't even let out a sound. I was too exhausted.

"Looks like you're in need of some help love." After hearing those words, I blacked out with one word on my mind. Hook.

Killian's POV

Emma was getting blood all over the sidewalk. She had finally closed her eyes after hearing me speak. I smirked and bent down next to Emma, gently scooping her into my arms, being careful not to cut her with my hook. The cut on her head was big, nasty, and still bleeding. I kept my arm pressed against her head as I walked back to my ship. I may be as heartless as Cora at times, but there is no way I'd leave a woman bleeding in the street. Especially Emma.

My sleeve was soaked by the time we reached my ship. Cora had put a spell over it that had caused it to be invisible to any passerby. I walked onto The Jolly Rodger, making sure not to hurt Emma anymore than she already was.

I walked over to the Captain's cabin and kicked the door open with my foot, not wanting to accidentally drop Emma. I strolled inside and placed Emma on the bed, turning her slightly so I could see her head better. I winced.

As I got up to go get something to stop the bleeding, I heard footsteps on my deck. I turned and saw Cora make her way into my room. She took one look at Emma and smiled, obviously pleased with her work. I frowned. I didn't like her looking at Emma that way. Like a predator with its prey.

"May I ask why you took pity on Ms. Swan?" Cora asked, sounding a little surprised but keeping her face impassive. I could see through her emotionless face. I took a step towards her.

"You heal her now Cora. We only came for Regina and the crocodile. Not her." I pointed towards Emma. Cora's eyebrows raised.

"I'm surprised at you Hook. Normally you wouldn't care. What makes her so different?" She asked. She snapped her fingers and left, not waiting for an answer. I looked down at Emma. Her cut was gone and all that remained was blood in her golden curls.

What did make her different? I scrunched my face and scoffed. Nothing made her different. She was just another obstacle in the way of my revenge. I picked her up again, less gently this time. Emma was just another girl...I looked down at her face. She was a very beautiful girl. I shook my head. Only a girl.

I sighed and looked back down at her as I stepped off of my ship, getting ready to drop her off somewhere. Something _was_ different about her. I just didn't know what.

**Thanks so much for reading you guys. Reviews are appreciated (hint hint hint) and thanks for checking out my story. I'll update as soon as possible and I love you all! Remember, you can private message me if you liked it, have a question, or even if you want me to read one of your stories. Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey-llo! Sorry it took so long to update, I have school and a play and all that jazz. Anyway, I have a big thank you to give to a BUNCH of people. Thanks to Honeydewmelon56, wildpartyhouse247, VampyLittleOncer, AngelBaby214, clarkLover1, Franlucylucci, Lisa1972, onetreefan, CaptainSwan109, Love Starkid4Ever, Ellen-Thalia, 5289belle, fakeblondeox10, The Girl Who Laughed, rubyxrai, krismiss2000, pinkcrazyness, MaidMarian17,and RedRachel182. I loved all of your reviews, and emails telling me that you favorited and followed my story! I love you all and here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters. Especially not Killian. Drat.**

Emma's POV

I woke up on the cold asphalt of an alleyway. Gripping my pounding head, I sat up and looked around. Definitely an alleyway, but the stars were out, shining a little light on the dark scene before me.

I stood up and looked around. Wait. My gaze shot up to the sky. Stars? It was already night? How long had I been out? The last thing I remember was...I narrowed my eyes. Someone calling me love. My hand went to the back of my head, feeling only something hard and crusty. Dried blood, but no cut? I could've sworn when Cora 'threw' me out of the way...Cora! Everything came rushing back to me. Ship. Cora. Cut. Blood. Hook. Here.

I ran out of the alleyway towards Gold's shop, praying Cora wouldn't find me again. Well, that or a certain hook-handed pirate. I knew Cora had caused me to cut my head, but Hook must've helped me. That was...sweet. No! I shook my head. Nothing was sweet about that pirate. I ran even faster to get to Gold's place. Hopefully Hook hasn't found him yet. No doubt that one of them would be killed. Which one it would be, I could only guess.

The street was blanketed in darkness, making it hard to see which building Gold's was. Finally, the shop came into view. I ran up to the door and pulled on it. Locked. Seriously? I sighed. If I couldn't warn him...A new thought suddenly came to mind. The ship. Was it still there? Someone had to have seen it. Taking a step back from the shop, I turned and began running again. Patting my pockets, I found my phone. I sighed in relief. The wind blew through my hair as I pulled out my phone and dialed Mary Margaret. She answered on the first ring.

"Emma? Emma where are you?" Her voice was frantic.

"Um," I took in some air and continued running, "back at the docks. It was Cora and Hook. They're back, and when I tried to warn Gold, Cora found me." I gasped out, seeing the docks approach.

"What?! Are you okay? We came down to the docks earlier today and couldn't find you or any ship. Nothing was there out of the ordinary. Emma we spent hours looking for you. David is still out there looking for you. And when Belle found a huge pile of blood by Gold's shop, we freaked. Did you get hurt?" She was talking fast, almost to the point where I couldn't understand what she was saying, but I got it.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now. I think Hook helped me." I approached where the ship should have been. Not a thing was there. I frowned and scrunched my eyebrows together. It had to be magic. There was no other explanation.

"Why would he help you?" Mary asked, suspicious. I shrugged, but then realized she couldn't see the action.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Okay, I'll be home soon. Call David and tell him I'm safe, but don't tell him about Cora or Hook yet. I'll do that. I don't want him to worry. Bye Mary." I shut the phone before she could object, and walked further down the dock.

The ship was here. It had to be. That was one thing I knew for certain. I stopped and listened, an idea dawning upon me. The water was rushing around, but the wind was blowing hard, making it hard to discern whether it was just the wind or if it was the sound of water hitting something. Like a ship.

"This is impossible." I walked to the side of the dock and started feeling around the air, my fingers searching for some invisible wall. Before I got too far, my cell rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and narrowed my eyes, backing up on the dock towards town. I'd have to finish looking tomorrow night. I've kept everyone waiting long enough.

"Hello?" I asked, holding the phone to my face.

"Emma? Are you okay? Are you on your way home? Where are you?" I had to hold the phone away from my ear for a second while David bombarded me with questions. When he finished, I cautiously brought the phone back to my ear and waited a second to make sure he was done. I'd like to keep my hearing, thanks.

"I'm fine and I'm on my way home right now." I said, continuing down the road.

"Where were you? You mentioned visitors and then hung up." David said, a little calmer than before. Thank heaven.

"Well, I woke up in an alleyway, but I'll explain when I get home. I'll explain a lot when I get home." I said, running up the street, seeing the apartment. I heard David sigh on the other end. He knew he wouldn't get any more from me.

"Fine, but I expect an explanation. So does Henry and Mary Margaret." David said.

"You'll get one all right." I said, smiling at the thought of Henry.

"Good. I'll meet you at home. Bye Emma." David hung up and I tucked my phone away, slowing to a walk.

The apartment building was all lit up, probably all waiting for me. Small town.

As I reached the door , someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face them. Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

"Hello love." Hook smiled and gripped my wrist, dragging me around the building to the side, pushing me into a corner. I squirmed, but his grip was too strong.

"Hook! What the hell are you doing?" I asked. He stopped moving suddenly, his painfully gorgeous ocean blue eyes meeting mine. His black hair was ruffled a little by the wind and his normal choice of a black trench coat and boots were on his body. His gaze intensified when he saw me looking him over. Pervert. I looked away.

"Now Emma. You don't have to be shy." He grinned devilishly. I rolled my eyes, pulling out of his grip.

"What are you doing here Hook?" I said. He held up his index finger.

"My name is Killian, love." He smiled.

"And mine is Emma, not love." I said through gritted teeth. His smile widened.

"Oh, I know full well what your name is, but that's not the point. I'm here to tell you one thing, that holds a warning all in itself." He lowered his face to my level and got even closer. Our lips were less than an inch apart and our bodies were pressed together. I tried to back up, but the corner was blocking my escape. Dammit. His warm breath hit my lips.

"You need to stay away from me and Cora. We have business here that you wouldn't understand." His lips brushed mine as he spoke, making my breath come to a complete halt. After finishing, he stepped back. It took a second for any rational thought to come back. He almost kissed me! I scowled at him and pulled my fist back, swinging at his face. Solid contact. Hook fell to the ground, clutching his cheek.

"Like hell Hook. I'm the sheriff of this town and the day I let you or Cora rule it will be the day I die." I stepped over him but was stopped by his hand on my ankle.

"I'd be careful in choosing your words Emma. Cora has no mercy in her heart, and she will stop at absolutely nothing to win or to get what she wants." He said. I shook my ankle from his hand.

"Goodbye Hook." I locked eyes with him. "And don't ever try to kiss me." I said, stepping away.

"You would've liked it love." He smirked and got up. I scoffed and turned the corner to get to the entrance of the apartment. Before I could completely turn the corner though, I heard Hook speak.

"I'll see you soon Emma. Real soon. Watch your back." He said, keeping eye contact. I looked at him one last time before heading towards the door.

"I plan to."

**Okay peoples! Reviews are appreciated and loved! Tell me what you think! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples of all ages! Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement! I loved all of your reviews. I really wanted to post this chapter quickly, so I didn't have time to write all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriter's names. I'm sorry, and I will mention everyone from the last chapter and this one in the next chapter. So, without further ado, here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Once Upon A Time related, nor do I own any other thing that could be mentioned in this story. :)**

Killian's POV

The bloody woman is going to get herself, and everyone close to her killed. I sighed as I heard the apartment door close. Emma is practically a walking dead woman. Cora wouldn't care if she died, hell, she'd probably enjoy it. I rubbed my cheek. At least Emma could pack a punch.

I strolled out of the alleyway and stepped into the dark of the night. I actually have no idea what Cora is planning to do here. The one thing I knew for sure is that she won't care if anyone's life is lost in the process of getting what she wants. Her lie of just coming back for her daughter was frankly just unbelievable. She was too shallow to want a family reunion. I brought my hand up to my chin, heading towards the docks. Soon, Cora would realize that if she wanted to rule, with her daughter or not, that she would have to kill Emma eventually. The difficult thing about that is that Emma wouldn't give up. She'd keep fighting until she's won. Or dead.

I approached my ship and stepped through the invisible veil onto the deck. Cora was waiting right there in front of me. Damn she was sneaky.

"Where did you head off to? I didn't hear any shouts so I'm assuming you didn't skin any crocodiles." She kept a calm threatening voice that would send fear through anyone. But me. She's on my ship, Dammit.

I leaned against the side of my boat and crossed my arms, looking down at deck. I slowly brought my eyes to meet hers.

"What I do is my business and mine alone. Don't think that you have any power over me here because you did back in the kingdom. I don't have to follow anyone's orders but my own, understand?" I pointed a finger towards her face, finishing my short speech.

"Hook, I know I don't have any power over you. I'm just trying to make sure that you don't get unnecessarily distracted from your own personal reason for being in this town in the first place." She took a step closer and stopped.

"Can't have you getting too attached to Ms. Swan, now can we?" She said in a low voice. I almost seriously growled at her.

"Don't worry about me Cora. I'd be more concerned about your little family problem. Have you even talked to Regina yet?" I smirked and walked past her, heading towards my cabin.

"Yes, yes she has." I turned around and saw Regina standing next to Cora with her hands clasped in front of her. Stupid teleporting poofs of magic.

"Now Hook, we have a lot of work to do, and I suggest that you hurry and get your objective done before we begin. It could get messy." Regina said. I narrowed my eyes. I had come to one conclusion. I hate both of them with a fiery passion.

Emma's POV

"Emma!" Henry wrapped his arms around me as soon as I had walked through the door. I held him close to me and sighed.

"Hey kid." I said, holding him back so I could see his face. Henry was smiling and then took a step back.

"She's here!" He shouted. Rapid footsteps could be heard and then Mary Margaret and David ran into the kitchen from the hall.

"Emma!" They both yelled, enveloping me in a big group hug. Henry joined in and for a moment, there was no Cora, no trouble, and no evil. Just a family together again. I smiled, but it didn't last long before David pulled back.

"Emma, as thrilled as I am to see you safe, I need an explanation. I need to know what's going on." David said, slipping his arm around Snow's waist to comfort her. She was brave, but I could tell the thought of her family in danger freaked her out. The gesture was cute, but a little weird since they're my parents. Well, I guess that's weird too. I sighed again.

"Well, in order to make a long, long, long story short, Cora and Hook are back and Cora has something planned. Something of the 'not good' nature." I said. There was a lengthened amount of silence that made the previous happy feeling pack it's bags and run the hell out of here. David's face grew cold.

"Did she hurt you?" Malice dripped from his voice.

"Well yes, but Hook healed it somehow. It's fine now." I grumbled. David was about to yell when Snow patted his chest. David immediately calmed down but kept his angry look plastered on his face.

"What is Cora planning?" Henry piped up. I just shrugged.

"I have no clue, but my money's on it being unpleasant." I said. David scoffed.

"Not to mention the fact that Hook is back. Now we have to watch out for Gold." David growled. I frowned. Hook wasn't all bad. I shook my head. Of course he is. Why else would he be here if not for revenge? I crinkled my nose. Stupid pirate. Mary Margaret let out a sigh.

"We also need to find Regina. She's in trouble if Cora is back." Mary said. There was a small gap of silence before David moved his hand down his face.

"Should we tell everyone else?" Henry asked.

"I actually think that we should only warn those two. There's no reason to make anyone else in the town panic." David said, already exhausted. Henry walked to one of the bar stools by the counter and sat down, resting his head on his hands.

"Okay, our number one priority is to just be careful and warn anyone in the tow that is in immediate danger. However, we really need to keep this on the down low." I said. Henry perked up.

"But shouldn't we warn everyone else? I mean, with Cora here, isn't everyone in danger?" Henry asked with a confused expression. Mary Margaret and I both nodded our heads a bit before David shook his furiously shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No. We don't need mobs of people racing around town while we try to figure out what's going on." David said.

"Then I'll go warn Gold while you warn Regina." I said to David. He gave a short nod and turned to his wife.

"You'll have to stay here and watch Henry. I don't want either of you to get hurt, so be careful." He bent down and gave Snow a kiss, making Henry have a disgusted look. Mary nodded, pushing David back and walking over to Henry. David smiled at her and then turned to me.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I zipped my jacket up a little higher and opened the door for us both. I waved goodbye to Henry and...mom, then turned back to David.

"Let's go." I walked out of the apartment with David and headed out into the night towards the shop that belonged to Rumplestiltskin. When we reached a fork in the road that lead to the mayor's house on one side and the shop on the other. David stopped at the fork and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me dead straight in the eyes.

"Be careful Emma." He said. I scoffed and gently wriggled out of his grasp.

"I've been taking care of myself for this long. I can take care of myself now. Thank you though...Dad." I said. David's face brightened at me calling him that. He pulled me into a hug and then stepped away.

"Still, be careful." He said, turning down the road opposite of my destination.

"You too!" I yelled across to him, sprinting down my road. Who knows how long Cora or Hook would wait before taking action. We had to act fast.

Killian's POV

What the hell was the blasted blond doing? I crouched down behind the library as Emma ran by. I grit my teeth. She was falling for it! I quietly followed her down the street. This wasn't supposed to happen. Well, it was, but I didn't want it to. I glanced down and saw Cora waiting close by Gold's shop. She was going to kill the first person who attempted to talk to the crocodile. No exceptions. I closed my eyes as Emma reached the door handle, out of breath. Finally, I made a choice.

"Emma, look out!" I ran towards her at full speed as Cora released a burst of magic.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading again! I'll thank everyone in the next chapter! I love you all! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait on this chapter. I finally finished the play and other school junk. Hooray! Okay, I have a lot of thank you's to give out.**

**Thanks to: MaidMarian17, lundinbridge, WeLoveToHit, 4getfulimaginator, 5289belle, MusicalLover17, Ardiente Deseo, Lisa1972, onetreefan, Tentacion Prohibida, Ni Castle, Joise, Princess Juliet Rose, AverytheOncer, Danzig and Hildanski, delenafantasy, CAMMIE17, and Selena Angel! Thank you guys sooooo much! I love you all and hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Well, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading, and please, please, please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Although I would gladly accept it if given to me, I do not own anything in Once Upon A Time or anything else in here. It would be nice to though...**

Emma's POV

"Emma! Look out!" I heard Hook's voice yell before I was tackled to the ground.

"Wha-?" An extremely high pitched noise filled the air, followed by a blinding flash of light. I fell onto something hard and opened my eyes to find it was Hook's chest. He grinned down at me.

"Emma, I'm sure we could finish this somewhere else if you'd like. There are better situations to be in this position." He raised an eyebrow and smirked devilishly. I groaned and jumped off of him, pressing my hand hard on his chest to help me up.

"Ow!" He said. I smiled as I brushed myself off. He slowly sat up and looked up at me.

"Now Emma, is that anyway to treat the someone who's saved your life...twice now? Or was it more? Seems like more." He said. I put my hands on my hips.

"And each time you've saved me, it's because you caused the problem in the first place. What's going on?" I asked. Hook suddenly lost his lighthearted expression.

"You need to run Emma." He said quietly. I could tell I looked confused.

"So I can leave you and Rumplestiltskin together? I don't think so." I crossed my arms. Hook shot up off of the ground and got close to me, pushing me in the opposite direction.

"Looks like you're going to have to try a thing called trust then. Go Emma, your life is in danger." Hook looked around, on the watch. I scoffed. When isn't my life in danger these days? Why was he acting like this?

"What's going on?" I asked, starting to lose all the patience I had left in my body. Hook closed his eyes.

"Please go Emma. Trust me." He said. I looked at him like he had grown three heads.

"I can't-" I started. Hook put his hands on my shoulder, facing me.

"Come on, trust me." His face grew strained. "Go." His expression actually shocked me into taking a few steps back.

"Dammit Emma, please! I know that you have little to no trust in me. You proved that on the beanstalk," I looked down, "but please try to this once. Cora is coming and she's angry. You don't want to have to be here for that. Now go." He said. I looked back up at him, stunned.

"You really think I'll leave you alone if Cora's coming?" I asked.

"No. I'm expecting you to leave me alone. Now leave." He pointed back towards the way I had come.

"No way Hook. I'm-"

"Leave!" He shouted. I narrowed my eyes. He sighed.

"Emma, I'm doing you a favor by even letting you go." He said. I nodded and looked away.

"Will you die?" I asked. He gave me an incredulous look.

"No, but you will if you stay here any longer." He smiled. "Glad you care about my well-being though Swan." He smiled. I groaned and glared at him.

"Be careful." I said as I turned and ran down the street, feeling his gaze on my back. He better be okay and make it out alive. As much as I didn't trust or like the guy, I didn't want him to die. He HAD saved my life multiple times, which is extremely out of character for him. I narrowed my eyes as I kept running. Cora's killed too many for far too long.

Killian's POV

Emma's curly blond hair swung back and forth as she ran back in the direction of her apartment building. I sighed in relief as she turned the corner, safe. Well, for now. She always seemed to get herself into the damndest situations. The swish of a skirt stopped my thoughts. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Took you long enough." I said with confidence. I didn't have a reason to be afraid of them. I turned and saw Cora and Regina both smirk simultaneously. Creepiest thing ever.

"Well, I had to take care of something at my house, and we didn't want to interrupt your tender moment there." Regina said. I scoffed.

"I hold none of the feelings your implying for Emma. I'd just rather a woman be able to walk down a street without having to worry about meeting her end by magic. It's very rude Cora." I said, talking to her. She wore a frown.

"Like you give a damn Hook. It's also rude to interfere with plans. Had it been any other 'woman' you wouldn't have cared. What makes her so special? Is it the fact she left you locked on the top of a beanstalk? Or could it be the fact that she'd make a nice replacement for Milah? A distraction perhaps? You're not the lifesaving type. It's not like you, and it damn well better not start now. Not when we're so close to getting what we want." Cora said, smiling over at her daughter. I scowled.

"Listen you scum filled hag, Emma does not mean to me what Milah did. Even if she did, she would not be a replacement. She would be first in my heart, and I'm not one for distractions when I'm with a specific lady that means something to me." I smiled. "Although distractions are very nice, I don't need any when I'm with someone; nor do I need a replacement any time soon. And before you lecture me on saving lives, why don't you consider that your own daughter tried to end yours? I'll do whatever the hell I want, because you won't tell me what the plan is in the first place, so I have no interest in your plans as of now because I don't benefit from them." I looked straight into her eyes, not breaking contact.

"Is revenge for Milah really not s good enough benefit?" Regina butt in. I shot her a cold glance.

"I'll get that crocodile on my own, thanks. I don't need your plan to help me with that." I said.

"Come on Hook. Revenge for your lost love sounds good, doesn't it?" Regina smirked. I lowered my head and looked up at her through my black lashes, challenging her with my eyes.

"I don't know? Does it Regina? Because the person responsible for your true love's death is standing right beside you. That's gotta sting. Does it ever get awkward?" I asked, making fun. I rub my chin with my hand. Regina clenched her fists.

"Snow White killed Daniel." She said in a low warning voice. I raised my hands up in the air and smiled.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night, but I don't think Snow White ever crushed his heart in front of you, making you watch him suffer, forcing you to watch every minute of-"

"Enough! Stop it!" Regina yelled. I was thrown down by magic. I chuckled and slowly rose, brushing off my coat. Cora gave me a dark look.

"I did what was necessary to help my child succeed, unlike your Milah." The comment didn't even faze me.

"Oh yes. Killing true love in the name of power. You are an absolutely wonderful role model for mothers everywhere, you know that?" I pointed at her. Cora smiled.

"Better than leaving my child to run off with my own love. I gave that kind of nonsense up for Regina." Regina smiled evilly.

"Now," Regina said, "are you with us, or against us? I'd choose wisely because with us, you only get one chance to choose." I laughed.

"Then it's not much of a choice, is it?" I asked. Cora placed her hands on her hips.

"I'd answer the question." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously I'm on the side that'll allow revenge without a lecture." I said.

"Good, then don't perform anymore heroics. You're beginning to act like a damn Charming." Regina said, walking past me swiftly with Cora at her side. I scoffed and began walking with them back to my ship.

Emma's POV

I got back to the apartment and found Mary Margaret in the kitchen, sipping coffee out of a small mug. Her face lit up when she saw me walk in.

"Hey! Did you warn Rumple?" She asked, putting her cup down and walking over to me. I frowned.

"Where's Henry?" I asked. Snow grew a worried look.

"He's asleep, why? What's wrong?" She asked. If I had a dime for every time I heard that one...

I moved last her and sat at one of the bar stools, stealing a drink from her cup.

"It was a trap. Cora was waiting nearby the shop. Surprisingly, Hook saved me again, but I don't know what happened to him. He made me leave before Cora came. I'm sure he's fine though." I thought for a second. "Well, I'm sure he's alive." I took another sip of coffee and met eyes with her. "So, no. I was unable to warn Mr. Gold. Hopefully David had more luck than me." I said. Mary's eyes widened.

"He didn't meet you on the way back?" She asked. I looked around, making sure David hadn't been a ninja and secretly followed me home. No David.

"Considering I'm not seeing him with us right now, so my bet would be on no." I said. Snow frowned.

"He called a while ago saying Regina wasn't there so he was on his way home. When he didn't come sooner, I assumed he went to meet up with you." She said, panic rushing out in waves from her voice.

"So, he called a while ago?"

"Yeah."

"Saying Regina wasn't there?"

"Well, yes."

"And he was at her house?" I asked. Snow's face got even whiter. I could feel my eyes grow wider.

"Regina has got David."

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, follow, or favorite. I'll update as soon as possible, and I love you guys! Review por favor! ;) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Again... -_- You can yell at me later. So, I have a lot of people to thank. Here are all of their gorgeous names!**

**midnighthatter, 5289belle, CAMMIE17, VampDiaries247x, Lisa1972, onetreefan, mehxxxxx, Cuckoo's Nest, Honeydewmelon56, and MaidMarian17! You guys are amazing and I love you so much that I shall give you all virtual hugs!**

**Alright, I love you guys! Enjoy the next chapter and be sure to review!**

**Killian's POV**

My ship was still covered with the veil, so it took a little time trying to find the steps to get on. Cora walked on with ease, but Regina had a little trouble. I chuckled as I climbed up onto my ship while she tried to find a place for her feet.

"Any day your majesty." I called as she finally got upon the deck. She scoffed.

"Damn invisible spells." She grumbled as she caught up again to me and Cora.

We all stopped by a few crates full of supplies and Cora pulled out a long sheet paper, spreading it over the top of a crate. She motioned towards it with her eyes, silently telling me to take a look at it. I raised a curious eyebrow, but took a step closer to it, examining the writing on it. It was in a different language; one I had never seen before. That's surprising. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Recognize it?" Cora asked. I slowly shook my head.

"No. I've never laid eyes upon this language. What is it?" I asked, facing her now.

"The key to our revenge...but we can't read it." Regina said.

"Well, that would certainly ruin your day, wouldn't it?" I asked with mock interest. She sneered. I sighed at her temper.

"So, how is this, " I waved at the paper, "going to help with revenge?" I asked. Cora stroked the paper reverently.

"Here in Storybrooke, the magic is limited. Too limited to even accomplish anything." She said.

"Seems to be enough to accomplish killing someone." I said resting my chin in my hand, leaning on a crate. Cora shot a glare at me. I brought my hands up defensively.

"Would you be so light hearted about it, if it had worked on Emma?" She said. I looked away. I wouldn't be. She doesn't deserve to die. Cora brought her attention back to the paper.

"We need to find someone who can translate this..." She mumbled. I walked closer to the paper and took another look at the coded writing.

"What is it supposed to be?" I asked.

"The spell that will take everyone here back to the Enchanted Kingdom." My head shot up in surprise. Regina's lips curled up in a smile.

"And we have just the man to help us find the translator." Regina motioned to the door to my cabin. I walked over to it and pushed open slowly, looking on the floor. Tied and gagged was Emma's father. Prince Charming as Snow had called him. Just perfect. I sighed in exhaustion and looked at the floor. This was going to be difficult to explain to Emma.

Emma's POV

"Oh no, no, no, no." Mary began to pace furiously with her hands on her head. As I was about to reach out to her, she suddenly stopped.

"We have to get him back. What do they even want with him?" She asked, going from panicked to angry. I sighed.

"I don't know, but we will get him back." I said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She let out a breath.

"Let's go get him." She said, already walking over to the door to get her coat. I stopped her by stepping in her path.

"Mary, you need to stay here and watch Henry." I said. A scowl grew on her face.

"I'm sure as hell not staying here while my husband is out there." She said, her features darkening. I looked away for a second but then brought my eyes back to hers.

"Listen, I know you want to go, but you need to stay. You're not exactly familiar with violence or inflicting pain on anyone..." I took a breath, "and no one is going to mess with my family when I just barely got one." I said. Mary shook her head.

"No, I'm going with you. We can have Granny and Red watch Henry." She said, staring deep in my eyes. "I'm going with you Emma." I zipped my red jacket up and silently walked to the stairs leading up in the apartment.

"Henry, come on! We're taking you to Granny's." I said. Mary Margaret smiled. Henry's footsteps came pounding down the stairs. He had a big smile on his face, but when I noticed our somber expressions, he frowned.

"What went wrong now?" He asked, tired from barely waking up. I put on a fake smile.

"Me and Mary are going to get something back, but we didn't want to leave you alone." I said. Henry looked around confused.

"Where's Grandpa?" He asked.

"That would be the thing we're going to get." I said quietly.

"What?! Did Regina get him?" He asked. I grabbed Henry's coat and helped him into it.

"That's what we think. Her and Cora probably took him, but we're going to get him back." Mary said. I nodded.

"So you're going to go to Granny's with her and Red." I said. Henry let out a yawn. I want to sleep too. I ushered him out the door, and shut it once we were all out.

We all walked to the diner in silence, but when we reached it Henry gave us both big hugs.

"Go get Grandpa. Be careful." He said, looking at us both. Red came out the front door and Henry ran to her. I made eye contact with her and she nodded, understanding that I needed her to watch Henry. She put her hand on Henry's back and lead him inside, the door clicking shut behind them. Mary touched my arm, pushing me away from the diner. I didn't really want to leave Henry.

"So, " Mary started once we were a little while away from the diner, "where do we go? Regina's or Hook's ship?" She asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that they're at the ship. So we should head to Regina's house." I said, walking in that direction. Mary didn't move.

"What? If they're at the ship, then we should go there, not to the house." She said.

"There might be something in Regina's house that could help us get David back." I said. Mary slowly nodded, getting it. We headed down the dark street towards the largest house in Storybrooke.

Killian's POV

"What the hell is he doing on my ship?" I asked. He didn't seem like the type to be able to translate a curse or whatever it is. He's too goody goody for that. Too good for dark magic.

"He's going to help us get to the translator." Cora said, suddenly behind me. I looked back at her, shutting the door, leaving the Prince alone.

"Who exactly is the translator?" I asked, slightly worried. Please don't be who I think it is.

"Well, we need someone not originally from the kingdom; someone who wasn't born in the land." Regina said. I suddenly relaxed. Emma was from the enchanted forest. She was safe.. for now. I shook my head. Why should I care about that? Cora nodded in agreement.

"There aren't a lot of people here who fit under that category." She said. Regina scoffed.

"Hell, there's really only two." She said. I nodded slowly, understanding. I have no damn clue who they're talking about, but it's better to just let them tell me rather than ask.

"Wait, hold on. We just got here and you already want to go back?" I asked.

"I needed to get Regina. And, there's more magic in the enchanted forest than here. What fun is having any power if you can't use it on others?" Cora asked, evilly. She wanted to come to Storybrooke just to bring everyone back so she could rule them. I smirked.

"So how are you planning to get back with a stupid coded piece of paper and an outsider? With your luck, not even they'll be able to crack the code." I said with interest.

"Well if either Jefferson or Dr. Whale can read it, which they'll be able to, then they can write down the translation." Regina said.

"And that's the curse?" I asked.

"That is what I said." Regina said.

"Um, actually I don't believe you did." I said. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. It's the key to our revenge and if neither Jefferson or Dr. Whale can't translate it, we're stuck." She said. This wasn't exactly a good plan.

"I just don't see the purpose." I said, walking down my deck, away from them.

"Of what? Wanting revenge and to rule over everyone seems like a perfectly reasonable purpose to me. Wouldn't you say?" Regina asked. I ignored her comment.

"How would Prince goody-two shoes here be the key to getting this Jefferson or Whale person?" I asked, honestly stumped. "If they're not from his land then he really has no command over them, because he isn't their leader." I said. Regina genuinely smiled. It was frightening.

"You see Hook, with Prince Charming, we have a form of leverage. Snow wants him back, no doubt. For the truest of loves can't be broken...unless one is lost." She smirked, and I felt something wrench in my heart. "Snow would do anything for him, which means Emma probably would too. Now, it seems that people follow Emma here. She is their..'savior' as I've heard. Wouldn't you do something for someone who saved you?" Cora asked. I gave her an incredulous look.

"That is incredibly stupid logic." I said. Regina scoffed.

"Well, kidnapping Charming didn't really have to do with any of it rather than to cause pain to Snow White." She said. Cora looked a little confused but she soon caught on. I did not catch on so I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We have a definite plan to get Jefferson to come." She said.

"What? Are you going to steal his hat collection? All his sewing tools?" I yawned.

"Not even close." Regina snapped her fingers and a sudden plume of smoke covered the deck.

"What the hell?" I asked, waving purple smoke away from me. When I saw what was there I froze. A little girl was standing there, no emotion on her face. A child? I didn't sign up for this. I growled in anger.

"Regina, I will not take part in this." I said. She smiled again.

"Don't worry Hook. SHE is the key to our plans. This is Grace, Jefferson's daughter." She placed her hands on Grace's shoulders. Grace must've been under some spell, because she didn't move and her eyes were dull. I winced.

"Sometimes to get what you want, you have to take some desperate measures." Cora said. I scowled.

"And kidnapping is your answer?" I asked. Regina shook her head.

"Oh no Hook, baiting is our answer." She said. I sighed and looked at the girl. The fact that she didn't know what was going on helped, but seeing her blank eyes brought a wave of guilt. Guilt I haven't felt in a long time. I walked straight up to Cora.

"I'm letting you know right now. If something happens to that girl, Emma, or anyone else who has no part in this, I'm backing out and helping take you, Regina, and the crocodile down." I said, strolling up the steps to the wheel.

"You'll get your revenge Hook, be sure of that." Cora smiled. I looked away. Using a girl and the Prince to lure people here, just so we could set another curse upon the land to bring everyone back to Storybrooke seemed like bloody rubbish. And it seemed difficult. And so help me if she hurts Emma again I'll...what the hell? I looked back up into the sky, sitting down and leaning my back against the ship. I don't know why I feel so protective over her...that was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Review, follow, and favorite! I decided that this is going to be a pretty long fic, so I'm way excited! Love you all! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Agh! I'm so excited! 40 reviews is amazing you guys! Thanks so much. So, I decided that since I was a terrible person and took so long to update last time, that'd I'd update EARLY this time! Yay! Genius idea, I know. Anyway, I'd like to thank some amazing fans of mine. You guys are like, the best thing in the world!**

**Thanks to: JohnGilbertVampirehunter, 5289belle, onetreefan, dogloverlisathekud, Lisa1972, Skaya6, CapnSwaan, tsukimonse, MaidMarian17, CAMMIE17, and Honeydewmelon56! You guys are beautiful, amazing, wonderful, splendid, great, fantastic, and absolutely positively MAGNIFICENT! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any characters...It's a sad truth that can't be helped. ^n^**

Emma's POV

I ran down the street with Mary Margaret on my tail, booking it to the mayor's house. The wind was blowing through my hair sending the curls to flail behind me. The faster we got to the house, the faster we could search it and get to the ship to save David.

Finally the towering white building came into view and we slowed to a jog as we took the last steps up to the door. I waited for Mary to catch up before twisting the knob, opening the door. We hesitantly stepped inside, looking around us. Dark and empty. Well, I guess that's to be expected this late at night.

I crept through the dark over to Regina's office while Mary went upstairs to search her room. Without a light, I had to judge where I was going by using the moonlight that was seeping through the shades on the window overlooking her desk. I looked through all the drawers, only finding a few papers on mortgages, appointments, and a few receipts. I blew out a frustrated breath as Mary came into the room.

"Anything?" She whispered, even though we were alone. I huffed.

"Not a damn thing." I said. Mary's head tilted up in determination.

"Then now we go and get David from Regina and her mother." She said with confidence. I shut the drawer I had been looking through and stood up.

"We don't have a plan Mary. We can't exactly just stroll on the ship, full of dangerous people I might add, and take David and then leave." I said, trying to knock some sense into her mind. She just shook her head.

"We're going to go get David." She said.

"Let's at least come up with some sort of plan."

"David may not even have that long!" She shouted, abandoning her previous inside voice. I sighed.

"Mary-"

"Don't 'Mary' me! You said we'd go get him so that's what I'm going to do, with or without you." She turned and began walking back towards the door. I ran a hand through my hair and made a decision I'd probably regret later. I ran after Mary outside. We began to jog in the direction of the dock when something solid hit me, knocking me to the ground. I heard Mary shout but I was too distracted by whatever...no, whoever hit me. Without looking to see who it was, I punched them in the nose as hard as I could while being tackled. A grunt of pain confirmed that I had hit my mark. Hell yeah.

The person rolled off of me and began clutching his nose tightly. His dark hair was now covered in dirt from falling on the road. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Jefferson? What are you doing here?" I asked. He never really left his house. He tried to talk but the sound was muffled by his hands covering his nose. I stood up, brushing the dirt off of me when I got up. Mary Margaret rushed up to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice holding that same tone I use on Henry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm afraid I might've damaged Jefferson's face though." I said, completely serious. He rose slowly, still cupping his nose with one hand while using the other to help him get up. He looked at me, wide eyed.

"You pack quite a punch." He said, moving his hand to reveal blood trickling out of his nose. At least it wasn't broken.

"And you tackle like nobody's business." I said sarcastically. "What the hell was that about? Care to explain?" I asked as he seemed to get the blood to stop flowing.

"I came to you in desperate need. I would not be here if it wasn't an emergency." He said, expression turning somber.

"Why did you tackle her and not just call her?" Mary asked, still shocked at him. Jefferson shrugged, keeping his expression.

"I was on my way to your place to ask for help when I saw you." He said, as if it made sense to go ramming someone down when you're trying to get their attention. I stood, dumbfounded, but decided to let it slide. He was a bit...off. I sighed and looked over at Mary. She seemed anxious, wanting to retrieve her husband. Better make this quick then.

"Well then what is it you wanted to ask me for help on?" I asked, sliding my thumbs into my front 's face fell even more.

"Grace is gone. Her family can't find her and they've no clue where she went. I don't even know where she would go. She can't have gone off far, could she? She's a smart girl but I just don't know why she would wander off. Something had to have happened. Grace would never-"

"Whoa. Cool down there." I said.

"Could she have been taken too?" Mary asked, originally trying to only let me hear, but she failed. Miserably.

"Others are gone?!" Jefferson yelled. I shushed him and turned to Mary.

"Maybe." I said, answering Mary's question as if there was no interruption before.

"Where is Grace?!" Jefferson yelled in a loud, fierce voice. Me and Mary froze, looking at him shocked from his outburst.

"She MIGHT have been taken by Regina. We don't know, but David was taken by Regina earlier no doubt. You can come with us to kick some major magic ass if you'd like." I said. I could already tell that Cora had Grace. It was a pretty strong feeling. Jefferson nodded his head.

"As long as Grace might be there and in danger, I'm coming." He said, starting to run, but he quickly stopped.

"What?" I asked. He turned to face me.

"Well, I don't exactly know where we're headed." He said, a little embarrassed. I let out a dry chuckle and began to lead the way to the docks with Mary and Jefferson right behind me. Why would Cora, Regina, and...Hook need a little girl? Something had to be up, and said something had to be bad. Really bad.

We made our way up to the docks and began to feel around the port, searching for something solid to come into contact with. Jefferson looked puzzled.

"Do I want to know why we're waving our arms everywhere around here?" He asked.

"We're looking for a pirate ship." I said from the other side of the boat. Jefferson had a surprised look on his face but then raised his arms in surrender.

"Okay, I'll look for a 'pirate ship'...and they think I'm the mad one." He grumbled. We searched for a few more moments before Mary cried out in surprise.

"Hey, I think I found something!" She whispered loudly, her palms flat against a surface right in front of her that wasn't visible. Couldn't possibly be visible. I smiled bitterly. We had found it, but had no clue what was going to be behind that invisible cloaking spell. I didn't like not knowing.

Killian's POV

I sat up quickly when I heard a small tapping. Standing, I looked over the balcony that oversaw the rest of the ship, seeing Regina and Cora studying the rubbish piece of paper again. They said they need an outsider to translate it, yet they insist on looking at it some more.

I stopped thinking for a second, trying to pinpoint the location of that infernal tapping noise. It was like a knocking sound. I sighed, knowing where it was coming from. Walking down to my cabin, I avoided eye contact with Regina, Cora, and Grace. I opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me. The Prince had been banging his chair against the back wall. I took off his gag and stood back, arms across my chest.

"Did you think hitting your chair against a wall was going to help you accomplish anything?" I asked. He gave me a glare that signaled he would kill me right now if not tied up. I shrugged, getting his message.

"No, but it got your attention, didn't it?" He said, smug. I just stood there while he let his little victory go to his head.

"Yeah, it did. No one likes to hear the sound of desperation while they're trying to sleep, so you can see why I'd try to come down here to shut you up." I said. He chuckled.

"Okay, I'm going to be perfectly clear on this. You, Regina, and Cora will never win. Knowing my wife and my daughter, they're coming here now." Prince said. I scoffed.

"Now let me be perfectly clear on this. I'm in no way with Regina and Cora. I came here for the crocodile, not to start some ridiculous fight between 'good' and 'bad' that really doesn't interest me in the least. As for Emma and Snow White coming...that's just what they want." I trailed off. The Prince's eyes widened and held a certain amount of fear. Fear for his family.

"If you're not with Regina and Cora, you're against them." He said. I laughed a little.

"Did you not just hear what I said? I'm here for the crocodile. Nothing more." I snapped. The Prince's face went down.

"Then you need to help Emma and Snow. Or better yet, let me go so I can just go to them. This 'ridiculous fight' that you've been talking about doesn't have to happen." He said, desperately. I looked away.

"But it does. Otherwise there will be no clear winner. And I'm sure you're familiar on how Regina and Cora feel about that." I said, turning to leave.

"And what about you?"

"What?" I turned back around. The Prince had no emotion but pain in his eyes. Pain I knew very well.

"Do you want the fight to happen, to really see lives be in danger? Have you no heart?!" He shouted.

"No!" I yelled back, opening the door to go. "My heart was destroyed long before any of this. And I'm a pirate. We're not supposed to have hearts anyway." I said. Looking him straight in the eyes, I dropped my sword on the bed, only a little way away from him. I turned, letting him swim in my words. When I shut the door and stepped out, Regina was standing with Grace at her side. Cora stood as well, facing the dock smiling.

"It's about time." Regina said. With a puzzled expression I looked over to where they were looking. I must have some sort of heart, because it stopped right there.

Snow White, Emma, and some strange man came running towards the dock, feeling around for my ship. I looked away until I heard the solid thunk that hinted at their success on finding it. Not a moment later, Emma, Snow White, and whoever that other guy was stood on the deck facing us. Emma's green eyes met mine and I found a sadness in them. She glanced away.

"Emma." I whispered silently so only I could hear. She shouldn't have come.

Emma's POV

Hook's ocean blue eyes met mine for a moment. Was he really in all of this? I found a sort of pain wrench at my chest at the thought. Shaking it away, I broke eye contact with him and faced Regina. She had Grace at her side. Snow looked frantically around for David, while Jefferson went to his knees, making him Grace's height.

"Oh, Grace...What have you done to her?!" He yelled at Regina. She smirked.

"I haven't done anything to her but make sure she doesn't know what's going on." She said, chin raised.

"Where's David?" Snow shouted. Cora chuckled.

"Oh he's fine darling. Just a little busy at the moment." She said. Snow clenched her fists, barely containing her anger. I took a step towards Regina, unafraid.

"Let them go Regina. Grace has done nothing to you." She said. Regina shook her head.

"No, she hasn't. However, she is the key to getting what I want. As for David, well that was to just cause a little ruckus." She said.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Jefferson stood back up, completely calm. Regina laughed.

"It's not her I want. She's just the main ingredient to get the real thing I need." She said, motioning to Jefferson. I scoffed.

"Taking his kid to get what you want is a little harsh." I said.

"And you'd know all about that wouldn't you Emma?" She said.

"I took Henry back because he's my kid. And he sure as hell deserves better than you." I said, eyes narrowed. Regina looked back towards Jefferson.

"You see Jefferson, we just need your help in translating a little piece of paper." She said.

"Sorry, but I only know English." He said, still looking at Grace.

"Hmmm. You'd be surprised." Cora said. At that moment, David came bursting through a door on the ship. I saw Hook smile a little. Was he amused? Or had he helped? Putting that on my list of questions to ask him later, I watched as Mary ran to him, hugging him tightly. Regina had a disgusted look on her face. Everyone grew silent until Jefferson spoke up softly.

"If I help you translate this paper, you'll let Grace go?" He asked. Regina smiled, knowing she had won.

"I'll let her go right now if you'd like." She said. I watched, not being able to do anything as Jefferson walked over to where Regina stood. She took her hand off of Grace and Grace's eyes grew lighter, less dull.

"What's going on?" She asked, taking in everything around her. Jefferson bent down, hugging her.

"Go over to Emma." He said. Grace hesitantly followed his instructions, coming over to me.

"Take her to the neighbor's house. They'll watch her." He said, eyes filled with sadness.

"Hook, if you'll escort them out." Regina said. Hook looked around, unsure, as if battling with himself. He took a step towards us, making up his mind.

"What makes you think we'd leave?" David asked. Regina crossed her arms.

"Well, now we've got Jefferson. You wouldn't want him to get hurt because of your actions would you Charming?" She asked. David grit his teeth.

"You'll never get away with this Regina." He said. She laughed.

"Of course I will. Now please Hook, I want them out of here." She said. We all helplessly left, followed by Hook. We were led to the edge of the dock before he pulled me aside. Everyone kept walking, not knowing I was gone because I had been at the back.

"We need to talk." Hook said.

**Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter you guys! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks and I love you all! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I am sooo psyched because we're almost at fifty reviews and that it amazing! I love you beautiful people! You make all this writing incredibly more fun! Oh, and by the way I have a new Captain Swan story out so check it out. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and all that jazz. ^-^

Thanks to: Xelbie, Kallisti's Avengeance, Onceuponatimeships, ifrahateeq, **CAMMIE17, Armadaoffeels, RaraCycno, CapnSwaan, Mrs. Gregorovich, 5289belle, Lisa1972, MaidMarian17, and onetreefan. You guys are all incredible and amazing and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I just get distracted easily. :P**

**Disclaimer: I think that it's obvious that I don't own Once Upon A Time or anything else in this story. If you didn't know, well then now you do. X)**

Emma's POV

I scoffed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure we do." I rolled my eyes. Hook fidgeted, nervous. Damn right he should be nervous. I was two minutes away from punching him in the face until he looked like a modern day hockey player.

"Just listen to me Emma!" He said in a hushed, but angry, tone. I crossed my arms but shut up. He took in a deep breath.

"Listen love, I get that you don't want to really hear what I have to say, but you damn well better listen." He said, his voice hardening. I furrowed my brow.

"You've got five minutes." I said. He took a step closer to me.

"I've got as long as I need to explain so I suggest you develop some form of patience." He said. I uncrossed my arms and felt my hands go into fists, but I didn't speak. He sighed and ran his good hand through his hair.

"Cora is going to cast a curse." He said, eyes meeting mine, waiting for a reaction. I took a step back from him and raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of curse are we talking about?" I asked. He chuckled, but it held no humor.

"The kind of curse that could flip your world upside down." He said. I widened my eyes. My life had already been flipped upside down.

"Although, I could think of better ways to flip your world upside down." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I scowled.

"Seriously? You choose now to become Captain Innuendo?" I asked. He looked amused. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Okay, so what does this curse actually do?" I asked. He looked away but then met my eyes again.

"It's going to take everyone in Storybrooke back to the enchanted forest." He rubbed a hand across his chin and I felt my mouth open, but no words came out. Back to the Enchanted Forest? A part of me was curious as to what it was like there, but this is my home.

"So what do we do?" I asked, finally getting my speech back. He shrugged and leaned back lazily.

"Personally Swan, I have no problem with going back there. It's the fact that when I do, the crocodile will get his powers back. That, love, is going to make it extremely difficult to get my revenge." He said, looking away.

"How can we stop it from happening?" I asked, tone firm. He scoffed.

"It's already in the process of happening Emma." He said, mentioning to his ship. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why did they need Jefferson?" I asked.

"So many questions Emma. Curiosity is not a smart thing to carry with you around Cora and Regina." He said. I looked down at the ground.

"It's not really a smart thing not to answer my questions when I'm pissed off either." I said. He chuckled and then met my eyes with his ocean blue ones. My breath hitched for a second when he took a step closer.

"Well, Emma, if I tell you all that Cora and Regina are scheming I suggest you get it in your pretty little head that the information is not going to come freely. You're going to have to owe me something." He said. I scoffed.

"You sound like Gold, asking for favors." I said. He shrugged lightly.

"Sometimes things come at a cost. I can't help that." He said, quieter. Like hell he couldn't. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I owe you. Now, tell me what's going on up on that ship of yours." I crossed my arms. Hook got even closer and lowered his voice.

"Cora has a little curse of sorts that'll take us all back to the enchanted forest. Now, in order to activate said curse, she needs someone not originally from the enchanted forest besides me, and only this um...Jeff? And Whale person fit under the requirements needed. Only they can read the writing on the paper with the curse on it." He said.

"What?" I asked, confused. He sighed, exhausted. Exhausted from explaining? Oh Lord.

"They have a piece of paper with the curse on it. Unfortunately the curse is in some form of language that only people not from the enchanted forest can read."

"Then why can't you read it?" I asked suspicious.

"That's another catch of this curse. Only certain people can read it and luckily, I am not one fortunate enough to see the writing so I could translate it." He smiled. I nodded, understanding now.

"So, if Jefferson can translate the curse then soon we'll be seeing the skies of the enchanted forest?" I asked. He only raised his eyebrows and mouthed the word yes. Why was he being so quiet?

"What-" I started, but he put his hand over my mouth and shushed me. The sound of footsteps drew closer.

"Emma? Where are you?" I sighed in relief and saw Hook's shoulders relax. It was just Mary Margaret. I stepped away from Hook.

"We're not done talking, so I'll see you later." I said, walking away.

"Who knows Emma, the next time we see each other, it could be in a whole new world." He said, grinning. I looked away from his eyes and then walked towards Mary.

"Maybe." I said, loud enough for him to hear. I strolled to Snow and saw her face light up when she spotted me.

"Come on Emma, let's go home." She said.

"Yeah, there's a lot I need to tell all of you though." I said solemnly. She frowned but continued walking on.

Killian's POV

Her blond hair swung behind her as she began to walk back over to her mother. I sighed.

Walking back to my ship I could hear faint yells, which made me speed up. When I went through the veil between my ship and the dock, I stopped at what I saw. Jefferson was on the ground, unlocking but alive and Cora was holding the curse scroll up triumphantly. I gulped. Never a good sign to see Cora happy. She caught my gaze and held it, sneering.

"He can read it." She said. I scoffed.

"Then what's he doing lying around on my deck?" I asked, accusingly. Her smile died down.

"He won't tell us what it says. So, I may have punished him a bit too hard, but it's worth it to get what we want." She looked over at her daughter, who was also smiling like she had won a deal with the devil. I raised an eyebrow and then left to go to my cabin. They said no more, but when I opened my door, I heard another moan come from Jefferson. Shutting the door, I bent down and grabbed my sword, placing it in it's sheath on my waist. The ropes that the Prince had cut were on my floor. I picked them up and went back out to the deck. Jefferson was up again and writing on a piece of paper. I let out a groan. Going back to the enchanted forest did not sound like a good step to get my revenge on the crocodile. And revenge Is still the reason I'm here. However, a certain blondie has been putting a damper on my plans. I chuckled. What was with her? Always showing up. Scoffing, I jumped unceremoniously onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking. Seems like that's all I do now. Think. Groaning, I turned over on the bed and shut my eyes, feeling the gentle rock of the ship.

When I woke, I could hear a faint yell coming from the deck.

"Bloody hell, what now?" I asked, rolling off of my bed. Daylight was streaming through the small, circular window on the wall of my room facing the ocean. When I stepped out of my room, I saw Regina holding the cursed paper and Cora crouching next to a fallen Jefferson. Poor bloke.

"What could you possibly be doing to him now?" I asked. Cora stood.

"Nothing Hook, we got what we needed. Only apparently there's a catch to using this curse." She said darkly, glaring down at Jefferson. I laughed.

"Love, there's always a catch to magic. You of all people would know." I said. She sneered. "And anyway, if there's a catch and the hat guy here has translated your curse, why are you torturing him?" I asked, unamused.

"That's where it gets complicated Hook. He won't tell us." Regina said, grumbling out her words. I walked over to Jefferson and gave him a solid pat on the back, causing him to shake a bit.

"Honestly mate, the longer you keep the info, the longer you'll be here. If I were you, I'd be trying to get my arse off of this ship as fast as possible." I said. He looked up at me.

"I have no reason to tell you or them. Going back home isn't exactly a desire of mine." He coughed out. I shrugged and leaned down to whisper in his ear so only he could hear

"Then you better tell them what the catch is before they give you a reason to tell them. Like...Grace?" I said. He stiffened at his daughter's name.

"You wouldn't." He said. "Indeed I wouldn't. But they would. Freely, without regrets. Me? Well, consider me a friend. A friend who's trying to save your sorry ass before you get hurt in ways that you'll never heal from." I said. Jefferson became silent and I stood up. He sighed and rose, taking the paper from Regina. He should consider himself lucky. I never warn people.

"Let me see that." He said.

Emma's POV

I lied down on my bed, tossing and turning, with Hook's words racing through my mind. After I had explained to David, Mary, and even Henry what Cora and Regina planned to do, we decided that we couldn't do anything until morning. We were all far too tired to go out and perform any kinds of heroics. And then, besides all the danger in going back to the Enchanted Forest including ogres, I have to deal with Hook. Something is different about him. He's definitely not as rude as he used to be, but maybe that's just me. He seems to be changing, but I'm probably just overreacting to his actions. I sighed and flipped over onto my back. Something is definitely different, but I don't know what. Finally, I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

I awoke to the shining light coming in through my window. Yawning, I got up and changed into jeans, a black top, and my red leather jacket. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. About ten minutes later, Henry's footsteps came down the stairs and scampered into the kitchen, grabbing an orange.

"What's up kid?" I asked. He yawned.

"Not much. So, what are going to do about Cora's plan?" He asked, peeling his orange. I leaned on the counter, coffee in hands and sighed. Maybe Hook would help. Maybe we'd figure something out. Maybe we'd be okay. I just don't have a clue.

"I don't know Henry." I said.

**Oh my, again sorry for the wait and stuff. ^_^ I just got distracted. So, I hope you all liked this chapter and will review it to tell me how it was. Also, I'm up for P.M.s if you want to talk about the latest episode, Killian, or if you have a good suggestion for a Captain Swan Fanfiction that I should read. Oh, and if you have a Captain Swan story that YOU wrote and want me to read and review I will. Just send me a message and I promise I'll read and review! Thanks for all the love guys. You're phenomenal!**


End file.
